1. Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a nursing pillow. More particularly, embodiments relate to a nursing pillow system that does not slip or move while a mother is nursing an infant.
2. Background
A nursing pillow is a pillow that a mother may use to position her infant during breast feeding. The nursing pillow helps prevent problems with nursing, and makes nursing a more comfortable experience for both the mother and the infant.
Conventionally, nursing pillows are crescent shaped and are configured to be placed on a mother's lap while the mother is nursing an infant. However, conventional nursing pillows do not have any means to secure the crescent shaped pillow to the mother's waist during nursing. Accordingly, while using conventional nursing pillows, the nursing pillow may move, which requires the mother to constantly and continuously reposition the nursing pillow.
To alleviate this issue, conventional nursing pillows may include an adjustable strap. The adjustable strap is configured to be strapped over the mother's waist and secure the nursing pillow in place. However, the adjustable strap requires two hands to secure the nursing pillow to the mother's waist. Thus, the mother is required to put down the infant in order to secure the adjustable strap over the mother's waist.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient methods and systems for nursing pillows that may be secured to a mother via force applied by the mother's legs, and that may also be secured by the mother using only one hand.